


.moving on

by AkaToMidori



Series: Over [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Mumbling weak curses under his breath, Aiba reached for his pocket, his eyes still closed. He had had such a long day of filming, and he only wanted to sleep for days. Whoever was calling had better have a good reason to be so insistent.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.moving on

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 07_  
>  Prompt: “I might have had a few shots.”

Aiba’s head had just hit his pillow when his phone started ringing. He groaned and stirred a bit, trying to ignore the incessant sound and the annoying vibration coming from his back pocket. He hoped that the caller would catch the drift when the call would go unanswered and straight to voicemail, but after the phone had stopped ringing, whoever it was decided to dial his number again, and again, apparently determined to have Aiba pick up. 

Mumbling weak curses under his breath, Aiba reached for his pocket, his eyes still closed. He had had such a long day of filming, and he only wanted to sleep for days. Whoever was calling had better have a good reason to be so insistent. 

He brought the phone to his ear without checking the caller ID, his reply coming out as a half-sleepy, half-angry grunt. 

“ _Aiba-san?_ ” 

Aiba didn’t recognize the voice of the man speaking in his ears, but he knew he had heard it somewhere before. With a lot of effort, he moved his phone away and opened one eye to look at who was calling. The phone told him that that call was coming from Sho, but the voice was definitely not him. Immediately, his confusion turned into concern, and he felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot to his heart. He sat up on the bed wide awake. 

“Who is this?”

There was a lot of noise coming from the other side: chatter, glasses clinking, people laughing. Aiba wondered if Sho hadn’t been out with friends, lost his phone somewhere, and whoever had found it had called the last number he had dialled, or something. 

“ _It’s Ueda Tatsuya,”_ the voice replied. _“I’m sorry, I tried to stop him, Aiba-san, but_ aniki _…_ ”

“Did something happen to Sho?” 

“ _No, he just… Wait,_ aniki _—_ ”

Aiba heard Ueda’s protests as the phone was taken from his hands. A moment later, another more familiar voice, echoed in his ears. 

“ _Masaki?_ ” 

“Sho? What’s going on?” 

“ _Where are you? I miss you,_ ” he murmured in what seemed to be a sad tone.

Aiba sighed and rubbed his face. “Sho, are you drunk?” 

There was a brief pause on the other side before Sho started chuckling. “ _I might have had a few shots._ ”

“Can you give me back to Ueda-kun?” 

Surprisingly, Sho didn’t protest very much before handing his phone to Ueda. 

“ _It’s me again, Aiba-san_ ,” Ueda said. “ _I’m sorry, he called you before I could stop him_.”

“It’s fine,” Aiba said, exasperated. “Look, can you see to it that he goes home to sleep? We have a magazine interview in the morning.” 

“ _Sure. And I’m sorry again. Goodnight._ ” 

“Goodnight.”

Aiba hung up the phone and stared at it. He couldn’t deny that he was worried about Sho, but at the same time he really didn’t want to be. He needed to move on. They both did. 

He switched his phone in airplane mode in case Sho tried to call him again, and put it on the nightstand next to his bed, determined to catch some shut eye before the morning would come.


End file.
